


Be My Unholy

by analog_romeo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Cum Sacrifice, Dipper Pines' Real Name, Obsession, Religion, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: Animals he’d killed for his Muse, blood he’d spilled for his Muse. Every sacrifice he had ever made.





	

Mason Pines’ room was a place of worship.

His Muse was much higher and far greater than any other false god he’d ever been taught about. Mason would decorate his holy place with objects in his Muse’s image. He had a large triangle drawn into the wood of his floor, adorned with glass pyramids at each corner. Each line of the sigil was ornamented with three candles.

For his daily sacrifice, he shot and killed a small deer, then brought it up into his room.

With a golden blade, gold for his Muse, he slit the animal’s throat and let it bleed out into a black and gold chalice. Silently he said grace over this faux wine, this blood offering, hoping for it to be blessed by the prophet he worshipped.

To symbolize his devotion, he took a drink from the chalice, eager to please his Muse.

The late teen kneeled, stripped naked in the center of the triangle. He put his palms together, beginning to recite a prayer he had written:

_“O Cipher, my great Muse, in your Sacred name I pray. Come over my feeble, mortal body, and kindly wash over it in blessings. I make this offering to you in compensation, and wish for your Divine approval.”_

His breathing wavered slightly, but he reached down to his hard cock. He began to touch himself, letting imagery consume him.

The Eye of Providence flashed in his mind’s eye, the image offset with visions of animals he’d killed for his Muse, blood he’d spilled for his Muse. Every sacrifice he had ever made.

Mason moaned loudly. He hoped he was doing a good job. Either way, it definitely felt good for him.

Out of a surge of emotion, he began to pray aloud. “O Muse, please take this offering directly from my meek human body, and do with it what you will,”

His cock throbbed in his hand. He reached down with his free hand to play with his balls, tugging on himself in his need to release. Mason had to remind himself, this wasn’t for him, this was for the Muse he served. This was for Bill Cipher.

Where he was, knelt down, was where he belonged. On his knees and at the mercy of his Muse.

Not yet had he experienced divine intervention, but his faith didn’t falter. He knew, one of these days, his Muse would show himself. Perhaps not this time, but if not, then possibly the next. He kept that hope within him and didn’t stop praying and making sacrifices. Even the smallest sacrifice still symbolized something; it symbolized Mason’s undying infatuation.

If praising this deity meant he would go to Hell, then to Hell he would go.

He knew this god promised carnage and holy pleasure in some nether, some underworld. Blood and terror and sexual satisfaction. Everything a young man dabbling in black magick could want.

Mason hoped, if he kept performing these rituals, he would be accepted by the god he worshipped.

He concentrated his energy on the image that symbolized his Muse. The all-seeing eye, encompassed in a triangle. He wished to invoke his Muse’s all-seeing eye in the triangle he was worshipping in, the triangle on the dirty ground that he was down on his knees naked in.

Just the thought made his erection swell. His entire lower body pulsed with the feeling of oncoming pleasure. He focused hard on the image of his Muse. The thought of him accepting the boy’s offering and paying it forward in praise and eventual intimacy.

He strained and released a feminine moan. He jerked the head of his cock roughly, before bending over slightly and cumming hard within the sigil.

His breathing was heavy, loud and exhausted. He pulled off his cock and folded his hands again in prayer. “My Holy Muse, please accept this offering as the most raw I can share with you. Amen.”

He put out all six candles and repeated.

“Amen.”


End file.
